Meu Escritor Favorito: o Boneco-de-neve
by Ladie3c
Summary: "Se bem que minha mãe não aceitaria muito bem se eu dissesse 'desculpa, mãe, não precisa me apresentar para esse tal de Sesshoumaru que você acredita ser perfeito para mim por que eu estou tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho que, na verdade, é o maior galinha da agência'." Universo Alternativo
1. Capítulo I

**Meu Escritor Favorito: o Boneco-de-neve**

_Por Ladie_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I — A garota, o boneco-de-neve e a família sociopata<strong>

Eu estava com uma ressaca absurda, digna de uma dama que tinha bebido como um pirata. Bem... E tinha sido exatamente isso que tinha acontecido, de qualquer forma. Ainda assim, ninguém em sã consciência poderia me julgar. Pelos santos, era sete da manhã do primeiro dia de janeiro! Era esperado que eu tivesse ficado de porre na virada do ano, não é mesmo?

Bem, esse tipo de lógica não era aplicável para a minha mãe. Ao apertar a campainha da casa dela naquela manhã, ela abriu a porta para mim, e o que ela me disse foi um horrorizado:

— Santo Cristo, você está horrível! Está doente, por acaso? — Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Com a enxaqueca que eu sentia, eu poderia me considerar uma enferma. — Você parece que ficou dias de cama com febre! Tão pálida... Até parece que todo o seu sangue foi drenado. E para variar ainda tem essas olheiras! — Obrigada, mamãe, você realmente sabe massagear o ego de alguém — Ai, Kagome, logo hoje que os Taisho trouxeram o filho mais velho. Vamos entrar, está frio aí fora, você só vai piorar.

Eu entrei, mas meu radar de "mãe alcoviteira" foi acionado. Como é que era a história? Os Taisho haviam trazido... o filho mais velho? Minha mãe nunca aprenderia a largar as tradições: o molho madeira na Páscoa, os anjos-de-neve no Natal e um grande partido para a filha no primeiro dia do ano. Lindo! Era tudo o que eu precisava agora... Mais um chato insuportável e mimado, filho de algum amigo de meus pais.

Fui levada para a sala-de-estar, onde os convidados celebravam o ano que começava. De imediato notei duas figuras incomuns; dois homens altos, de cabelos prateados. Um deles aparentava ter seus cinqüenta anos, o que explicava os cabelos brancos, mas o outro... O corpo dele dava a impressão de ele ser bem mais jovem, mas eu não poderia ter certeza até ver seu rosto, uma vez que ele estava de costas.

Minha mãe lançou um olhar desolado para a minha aparência. Ela achava que eu não parecia boa o suficiente para o tal mauricinho? Essa é boa! Mesmo nos _meus piores dias_ eu era atraente mais que suficiente para os homens que minha mãe arranjava para mim! Aliás, não sei por que ela insiste em fazer isso... Não era como se eu fosse uma solteirona; eu tinha apenas vinte e seis anos, pelo amor de Deus! E era considerada muito bonita pelos homens que conhecia. Além de que, mesmo com tão pouca idade, eu já podia me considerar bem-sucedida no meu ramo de atuação: a publicidade.

E eu não estava realmente solteira. Se bem que minha mãe não aceitaria muito bem se eu dissesse "Desculpa, mãe, não precisa me apresentar para esse homem que você acredita ser perfeito para mim por que eu estou tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho que, na verdade, é o maior galinha da agência!".

— Você podia ter escolhido uma roupa melhor. — minha mãe resmungou, o que me deixou feliz. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que isso é elogio... porque é um elogio. A minha mãe nasceu numa época em que uma mulher elegante devia usar sempre um tailleur. Até aí, tudo bem... A questão era que minha mãe tinha uma péssima inclinação para cores estranhas como roxo-beringela, verde-tô-passando-mal e amaralo-pareço-um-melão. Desculpe, mamãe, mas estou muito, muito feliz com minha calça jeans surrada e meu suéter preto manchado de alvejante (eu estava de porre, queria que eu estivesse usando um Dolce & Gabbana?).

Vi meu pai conversando com a viúva Katori e mandei ondas telepáticas que, se pudessem ser decifradas, diriam "Pelo amor de nossos ancestrais, meu pai, ajude-me! Tire-me das garras desse monstro que é a minha mãe. Não vai ser difícil de me achar! Basta procurar um dragão vestido com estampa de oncinha... A garota indefesa e desesperada ao lado dele sou eu!".

Papai olhou para mim, mas não fez nada para me ajudar, apenas lançou um sorriso encorajador.

Uia, espere! Talvez eu tenha poderes sobrenaturais! Isso seria algo realmente incrível. O próximo passo era tentar me teletransportar.

Infelizmente, eu não consegui essa proeza antes de ela me levar aos dois gigantes de cabelo prateado... Talvez meus poderes ainda não estivessem plenamente desenvolvidos. Ano que vem, talvez? Algo me diz que no próximo primeiro dia de janeiro eu vou precisar de uma ajuda sobrenatural (e não estava falando dos irmãos gostosos do seriado, infelizmente).

— Aqui está minha filha Kagome. — Os dois homens se viraram para nós. Tá... Os dois tinham olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, altura avantajada (malditos!) e usavam a mesma camisa ridícula com um boneco-de-neve bordado no peito. Que coisa absurda, verde, vermelha e azul era aquela? Era um sacrilégio usar aquilo no Natal, imagine no primeiro dia do ano.

Mordi as bochechas para não rir.

— Ela é publicitária e trabalha na agência Akatoki. Atualmente ela está tentando uma vaga como Associada Sênior, o que sabemos que não vai demorar muito para conseguir. Ela é nosso pequeno gênio. — Ela sorriu toda orgulhosa para mim e eu tive vontade de correr! — Saiu da faculdade diretamente para a equipe do grande publicitário Ueda Hitoshi, em quatro anos já conseguiu avançar na carreira como se estivesse no mercado de trabalho há dez anos. Ela é realmente a filha que pedimos a Deus.

Ei, mãe... Só a senhora não notou que a sua filha perfeita está com uma ressaca de gambá e quase não consegue se manter em pé?

O gigante mais velho olhou para mim com esperança. Perigo! Para mim basta uma mãe alcoviteira, dois já são demais.

— Ah, e ela é louca pelas histórias de Sesshoumaru Taisho. — mamãe continuou. De repente, ela deu uma risadinha, como se estivesse compartilhando um grande segredo e eu não estivesse ali. Diabos! De repente um aviso maldito apitou na minha cabeça. O que foi mesmo que minha mãe me disse quando eu cheguei? Ah foi: "logo hoje que os Taisho trouxeram o filho mais velho". Oh, My Lord Ganesha! Não, não! Não era possível que logo hoje... Logo _hoje!_ eu estivesse vestida assim para ser apresentada para meu autor preferido de trhillers policiais! NÃO! Antes que eu pudesse impedir o desastre, minha mãe continuou a falar — Inclusive, uma vez eu a ouvi dizer para meu filho mais novo, Souta, que seria escrava sexual dele para ter acesso aos manuscritos inéditos.

Eu fiquei simplesmente chocada. Meu queixo escancarou, minha visão escureceu. Minha mãe tinha perdido a decência? Meu Deus, eu estava chapada de remédio para dor de cabeça quando disse isso pro Souta, nem mesmo sabia que ela tinha ouvido esse comentário infeliz. E ela falava assim com tanta tranqüilidade? Desde quando ela encarava a vida sexual da própria filha com calma? Geralmente ela virava uma louca histérica na simples menção de sexo da minha parte... E agora ela falava algo assim com naturalidade... para... Sesshoumaru... Taisho?!

Taisho, se você for um homem bondoso, enfie uma faca na minha jugular. Agora.

Encarei o homem mais velho. O mais novo me encarava estranhamente, enquanto o outro tinha um engasgo com a própria saliva.

— Mãe!

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, filha. Estamos entre amigos.

Uma ova! Não sei quanto a eles, mas você, mãe, é obviamente minha inimiga!

— E nem nos apresentamos, para variar. — o homem mais velho disse, a voz rouca de tanto segurar a risada. Puta que pariu! Com que cara agora eu poderia rir das camisetas idiotas deles?! — Eu sou Inu Taisho, advogado da Taisho & Associados. — uma onda de alívio me percorreu. Céus, então eu estava salva! Não tinha sido humilhada na frente de uma das mentes mais brilhantes do mundo literário japonês da última década. Apenas na frente de um advogado, provavelmente muito rico, mas ainda assim só um advogado. — E esse é meu filho. — lancei um olhar rápido para ele. Não conseguia ver nada, a não ser aquele boneco-de-neve ridículo. — Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele também é advogado, mas gosta de escrever nas horas vagas.

Meu coração parou. Eu sei que parou. Não adianta voltar a bater... Pode parar. Prefiro estar morta a ter que encarar essa vergonha. Minha própria mãe, aquela que deveria zelar pelo meu conforto e bem-estar, acabou de me humilhar na frente de Sesshoumaru Taisho, vencedor do prêmio de Melhor Best-seller da Sakuradite por três anos seguidos.

E, para variar, ainda tive que encarar a dura realidade de que Sesshoumaru Taisho não era um cinquentão excêntrico que se vestia com seda e se trancava no quarto para escrever... Era apenas um advogado com cabelos estranhos (ele não podia ser grisalho, não devia ter mais que trinta anos) que vestia camisetas com bonecos-de-neve bordados. Eu senti que minhas fantasias de escritor ideal se definhavam em minha mente. Preferia nunca saber essa dura verdade. Era como descobrir que sua música preferida foi inspirada num sanduíche.

— Então, Sesshoumaru... Vai ficar calado? Uma moça bonita como essas dizendo que seria sua escrava sexual por alguns manuscritos inéditos e você não fala nada? Os jovens de hoje em dia...

Ver aquele absurdo sendo repetido pela boca de um homem que tinha idade para ser meu pai para o homem que era meu escritor favorito (desde os meus dezesseis anos) foi a gota d'água. Acho que vou vomitar em algum lugar.

— Minha editora iria me matar se fizesse isso. — foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz do maldito homem. Era fria, rouca, sexy... E estava me desdenhando. Que maldição! Se esse era o primeiro dia do meu ano eu sinceramente tenho medo de saber como será o resto.

Passei a mão na testa, cansada. Minha mãe arranjou algum motivo (se eu não me engano, o molho que estava no fogo) e levou Inu Taisho consigo. Só Deus sabia o porquê de Inu Taisho precisar ir à cozinha ver o tal molho. Para variar, fiquei sozinha com aquele idiota — na verdade, ainda não consigo unir imagem de Sesshoumaru Taisho o escritor, com Sesshoumaru Taisho, o filho babaca de algum amigo da minha mãe.

Ele não puxou assunto e eu também não falei nada. Não era obrigada a manter uma conversa com ele, ainda mais depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Minutos se passaram sem trocarmos uma palavra sequer. Espera... Ele estava me ignorando deliberadamente?!

Eu juro que vou queimar todos os livros que tenho dele quando chegar em casa! Até mesmo aquela edição de colecionador do livro "Enclausurados", que havia me custado cinco mil ienes. Ele podia me ignorar, se quisesse. Eu não fazia tanta questão de conversar com ele. Nem mesmo para perguntar se a base teórica do livro "O Retorno do Príncipe" era a mitologia nórdica do século XV (mitologia européia era minha segunda obsessão depois dos livros de suspense e terror). Hum... Se ele pelo menos falasse comigo, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis.

Se ele fosse um bom homem, teria feito algo para fazer minha vergonha diminuir. Como por exemplo dizer que autografaria todos os livros que eu tinha dele. Não importava... Ele não poderia autografar livros queimados, poderia? Mas se ele oferecesse... Talvez eu deixasse de queimar um ou dois.

Para me salvar do completo embaraço, meu irmão apareceu, me abraçando. Ele era dois anos mais novo, mas às vezes parecia ter doze anos de idade.

— Você conheceu o Sesshoumaru, Kagome? — Não, estou aqui do lado dele apenas admirando o boneco-de-neve. — Já fez aquela oferta que você me disse que faria?

Até você, Brutus?!

Eu tive vontade de morder o ombro do meu irmão, mas minhas tias Wanda e Min se aproximaram para conversar. Logo depois, vieram dois velhos amigos de meu pai, médicos, para variar.

Meu irmão, entusiasmado (aquele conseguiria participar até mesmo de uma conversa sobre fertilização de ovas de peixes), começou a conversar sobre a guerra contra os chineses na década de 50. Espera... Sesshoumaru tinha um livro incrível chamado a "A Máscara do Submundo" que se passava nessa época.

Para meu completo horror, ele não participou uma única vez da conversa. Ser introvertido era uma coisa... Mas aquilo já estava beirando o autismo. Ele parecia estar sofrendo por ficar ouvindo aqueles velhos falando do romance de seus pais na época da guerra.

Como se eu estivesse mais feliz em ficar ao lado de um homem vestindo uma camisa tão ridícula. Vou ignorá-lo, juro por minha alma.

Mas ele é Sesshoumaru Taisho, droga!

— Valores como patriotismo não existem mais hoje em dia. — o velho Sayuga disse, convicto — Se entrarmos em guerra novamente, os jovens de hoje não dariam o sangue pelo país. O amor pela nação deve ser ensinado na escola, tão logo as crianças tenham idade para falar.

Suspirei. Acho que eu estava cansada demais para ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Eu simplesmente odeio esse tipo de ideologia patética.

— Ah, sim... É verdade, senhor Sayuga. — eu disse, sorrindo gentilmente — Eu sempre acreditei que lavagem cerebral fosse um ótimo método de ensinar valores como liberdade para as crianças. O senhor não acha?

Meu irmão olhou horrorizado para mim, enquanto Sayuga e os outros três velhos me encaravam se perguntando se eu estava fazendo alguma piada. Sesshoumaru pareceu engasgar ao meu lado.

— Falou alguma coisa, senhor Sesshoumaru? — perguntei, cansada de parecer o animalzinho acuado.

— Absolutamente. — ele disse, sério novamente — Embora tenha que dizer que sua teoria é interessante. Talvez você possa usar isso em uma de suas propagandas... Vocês, publicitários, não são mestres em mensagens subliminares?

Souta começou a rir do meu lado, parecendo um maluco. Vadio.

Tá, foi engraçado. O homem era sagaz. Se bem que tinha que ser para conseguir escrever o que ele escrevia. Eu estava a ponto de achar que ele era um falsário ou algo assim. Respirei fundo e sorri para ele. Aquele sorriso que eu sempre dava quando queria desarmar alguém. Aquele que fez Kouga me perseguir durante dois meses, até conseguir ficar comigo. No entanto, Sesshoumaru Taisho não parecia sofrer o efeito_ Kagome_. Que ótimo. Essa não era a minha única arma, de qualquer forma.

— É verdade, nós somos muito bons nisso. É inclusive uma disciplina da faculdade. Nem todos se dão bem nessa matéria, no entanto. — Eu dei mais um sorrisinho — Nem todos conseguem ser sutis.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos dourados por alguns segundos, enquanto ele parecia se segurar para não sorrir. Por fim ele resistiu e conseguiu ficar sério. O homem era entediante.

— Filha... — A voz do meu pai me chamou a um lado — Você não parece bem.

— Imagino. Nada como ressaca e familiares sociopatas para uma saúde feliz. — resmunguei. Meu irmão pareceu ultrajado com isso. Sim, maldito, estou falando de você. E daquela criatura vil que nos pariu.

Meu pai me pegou pelo ombro e lançou um olhar sério para Sesshoumaru. Eu amo meu pai... Ele se comportava de uma forma completamente oposta à minha mãe.

— Você não está dando em cima da minha filha preciosa, está, moleque? — Ai... Tinha me esquecido como ele também era capaz de me envergonhar. Sem falar que chamar um homem de mais de um metro e oitenta de moleque era meio absurdo.

Resolvi dar um fim naquilo.

— Bom, já está de bom tamanho para mim. Vou dormir um pouco no quarto de hóspedes, pai. — Virei-me para Sesshoumaru — Só um aviso, senhor Taisho: faça com que minha mãe o odeie até o fim dessa tarde, ou ela não o deixará em paz até você sair comigo. — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a minha ousadia — Se hoje eu tive uma pequena mostra do seu humor, espero não ter que encontrá-lo. Exceto nos livros, claro. — dei uma piscadela e saí da sala.

Minha família me deixava mais zonza que qualquer bebida, verdade seja dita. E homens altos vestindo coisas estranhas também não ajudavam.

* * *

><p><strong>Opa! Essa fanfic é meio antiga, mas resolvi postar ela por motivos de: eu quero.<strong>

**Enfim, essa fanfic foi meio que uma resposta à fanfic "Personagem Fictício" da Fkake, só que dessa vez tendo o Sesshoumaru como escritor. Ah, e também tem GRANDE INFLUÊNCIA do livro O Diário de Bridget Jones, por que acho que e estava lendo na época em que escrevi e resolvi adaptar o plot. **

**Bom, reviews, sim? **

Beijos, Ladie


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – A garota, o escritor estranho e o namorado galinha**

Era dez de janeiro. Isso significa que já se passou 1/3 de mês desde o evento maldito (a.k.a. ano novo). Ao menos posso falar com propriedade de que grande parte da minha memória está confusa e que recordo quase nada do ocorrido, o que é muito gratificante, já que o pouco que eu meu lembro é o suficiente para me fazer queimar de vergonha.

Se eu fui capaz de esquecer até as promessas de ano novo, então esquecer de ter sido humilhada na frente do meu escritor favorito vai ser moleza. Tão fácil quanto odiar as Girls Generation's.

Ouvi quando a porta do meu apartamento foi aberta e fechada com muita força. Fiquei olhando para a porta da cozinha, esperando que a pessoa raivosa que acabara de entrar na minha casa finalmente aparecesse. Kouga surgiu, segurando várias sacolas. Ele me deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto se desculpava:

— Usei o pé para fechar a porta... Coloquei força demais. Desculpa, Ka-chan. – Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele, e indiquei o balcão para que ele colocasse as bolsas plásticas – Trouxe vinho, cervejas, uvas, aspargos... – Enquanto falava, ele tirava as compras das sacolas – ... iogurte, maçãs verdes e azeitonas.

Eu o encarei, curiosa.

— Até entendo parte do vinho e da cerveja... Mas para quê o resto? – perguntei.

Ele seguiu para a minha geladeira e a abriu dramaticamente.

Sim. E daí?

— Catorze latas de refrigerante, chantilly, pizza congelada e sobras de comida chinesa. Comendo esse tipo de coisa, até hoje não sei como você ainda não adoeceu seriamente. – Era só o que me faltava, meu namorado bancando meu pai. – Aliás... É um mistério da natureza você ter esse corpo comendo desse jeito. Eu também não vejo você fazendo nenhum exercício físico.

— Metabolismo alto. – disse, pegando uma das maçãs que ele trouxera e dando uma mordida exageradamente teatral.

— Tem gente que nasce com mais sorte do que merece. – ele resmungou, fazendo uma expressão birrenta. Kouga conseguia ser incrivelmente fofo quando ficava assim. Ele era o típico _badboy_, mas conseguia ser incrivelmente apaixonado e atencioso quando queria.

Não era à toa que ele era tão assediado. Para me provocar, ele chegava a brincar dizendo "calcinhas caem por onde eu passo".

O celular dele tocou e u comecei a guardar as compras na geladeira enquanto ele atendia. Alguma coisa me fez prestar atenção no tom de voz de Kouga enquanto conversava. Parecia quase um tom de flerte, o que com certeza não combinava com o que ele dizia:

— Com certeza, senhor, nos encontramos amanhã. – Ele desligou o celular e eu fingi que não estava prestando atenção – Ei, ei, K-chan... Está passando o campeonato nacional de atletismo. Sem querer ser chato... Vamos assistir?

Eu sorri para ele e peguei as azeitonas.

— Claro. Mas você fica me devendo um jantar. – declarei.

— Perfeito. Conheço um restaurante vegetariano que você vai adorar. – ele disse, pegando a minha mão.

Dei um tapa leve no ombro dele, enquanto reclamava:

— Se atreva e você será um homem morto!

Ele me abraçou e se inclinou, mordendo de leve os meus lábios.

— Não faça isso, meu amor, você não encontra outro como eu por aí. – ele gracejou, piscando maliciosamente para mim. Apenas sorri e o acompanhei.

Seguimos para sala com o vinho e duas taças. Ligamos as luzes, a televisão, e enquanto ele se divertia assistindo o campeonato, eu pequei um livro no meu quarto e me perdi nele, sem nem dar bola para as vozes irritantes dos narradores esportivos.

Sim, o livro era de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

É triste admitir isso, mas depois que (não) conversei com ele, eu comecei a me perguntar o quanto da pessoa do autor que eu conheci estaria nos livros. O homem era, obviamente, irônico... E isso era uma das características mais marcantes de seu estilo. No entanto, eu sempre percebi uma sensualidade e sensibilidade nos livros dele que com certeza não percebi no homem.

E, céus, eu tinha esquecido o quão bom ele era com as palavras. Ele era o que as pessoas poderiam considerar como prodígio. O texto simplesmente fluía, como se fosse uma rapsódia benfeita. Sem exageros, havia momentos em que eu simplesmente sentia vontade de chorar. Não porque estivesse emocionada com a trama, mas por que eu me envolvia com o texto de uma forma que nenhum autor conseguia fazer comigo.

— Você e esse tal de Sesshoumaru Taisho parecem estar se dando bem. – Kouga comentou ao meu lado. Eu quase dei um pulo de surpresa.

— O quê? – perguntei, assustada. Como Kouga havia ficado sabendo disso?!

— Esse é o sexto livro dele que eu vejo em suas mãos nas últimas duas semanas. Por que você surtou do nada com ele?

Eu respirei fundo. Ah, então Kouga não sabia de nada.

— Por que ele é um escritor incrível. – respondi, suspirando. Tão incrível que agora eu me sentia idiota por não ter insistido em conversar com ele. Eu havia deixado passar uma oportunidade que com certeza eu não teria outra vez.

Antes que Kouga pudesse opinar, meu celular tocou. Ele estava carregando no meu quarto e eu tive que sair apressada para atender a chamada antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistisse.

Pulei na cama tentando alcançar o celular que estava no criado-mudo.

— Alô?

— _Parece ofegante._ – declarou uma voz masculina rouca. Parei, surpresa. Nossa, eu não ouvia uma voz assim desde que aquele telefonista me ligou oferecendo produtos de limpeza e eu acabei comprando uma pequena fortuna em detergente apenas por ter sido seduzida pela voz sexy. – _É Kagome Higurashi quem está falando?_

— Sim. – respondi como uma boba. Que inferno! Estou agindo como uma garotinha apenas por que um cara tinha voz sensual? Que os deuses sejam bondosos, e que ele não esteja vendendo nada, por que a tentação me consome. – Quem é?

— _Alguém que não conseguiu fazer com que sua mãe o odiasse. Ela mandou o seu número de celular para mim por meu pai, junto com um recado bastante sugestivo._

Franzi o cenho, tentando compreender. E foi quando tudo finalmente fez sentido.

— Sesshoumaru Taisho?! – exclamei sem acreditar. Eu não lembrava que ele tinha uma voz tão sexy! Aliás, não consigo nem mesmo lembrar a aparência dele. Toda vez que pensava em Sesshoumaru Taisho, a imagem que vinha a minha mente era a de um boneco-de-neve de mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, com olhos amarelos e uma peruca prateada. Eu estava realmente muito mal naquele dia.

Tomada por essa imagem ridícula, eu comecei a rir.

— _Eu me questiono o motivo da risada._ – ele disse – _Mas não explique, acho melhor não saber._

O homem estava evidentemente mal-humorado. Ou seria sempre azedo assim?

— Eu avisei, senhor Taisho, que deveria impedir minha mãe. – fechei a porta do quarto, para impedir que Kouga ouvisse aquilo – Agora o senhor se viu obrigado a ligar para mim.

— _Eu não faço nada que eu não queira, senhorita Higurashi._ – Ui! O que ele queria dizer com isso? Que não ia fazer com que minha mãe o odiasse apenas por que eu disse para fazer isso? Ou estava falando que não teria ligado para mim se não quisesse? De qualquer forma, ele soava confiante demais para alguém que se vestia como ele.

— Fico feliz por você. Por que ligou?

— _Para chamar você para sair._ – ele disse tranquilamente.

— "Coméqué"? – perguntei, assustada.

— _Estou dizendo que quero ter um encontro com você._– ele disse lentamente, como se eu tivesse retardo mental.

— Não posso. – falei rapidamente – Tenho namorado.

— _Estou chamando você para jantar, não para participar de uma orgia._– Grosso! Babaca! Imbecil! –_Apesar de seu oferecimento de ser minha escrava sexual._

Eu. Vou. Matar. Minha. Mãe.

— Olha, vamos esclarecer uma coisa, boneco-de-neve. – falei – Minha mãe não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando disse isso. E eu, menos ainda. Estava bêbada de tanto remédio para gripe e falei sem pensar. Era apenas uma criança de 16 anos.

— _Ainda bem que eu não a conhecia, então, ou seria preso._– Fiquei completamente sem fala. O que ele queria dizer? – _Mas do que foi mesmo que você me chamou? Boneco-de-neve?_— Simplesmente não respondi, ainda não me sentia capaz de falar nada coerente. Além do mais, bem que a imagem combinava com ele. O tom dele indicava que ele era feito de gelo.

— Não vou sair com você. – resmunguei.

— _Muito bem, então. Você faria o favor de ligar para sua mãe e explicar o porquê de não sairmos juntos?_– Canalha. Se eu falasse isso para ela, minha mãe amaldiçoaria os meus filhos... Mesmo que fossem os netos dela.

— Isso é golpe baixo. – reclamei. Respirei fundo. – O.k. Mas eu tenho condições.

— _Você se superestima, senhorita Higurashi._

Ignorando-o, falei:

— Você vai autografar a meu livro de "Enclausurados"...

— _Calculista._

Rolei os olhos. Como ele estava malditamente falante por telefone. Posso não lembrar de muita coisa, mas acho que me recordo que ele parecia um túmulo de tão silencioso dez dias atrás.

— ... antes de termos nosso encontro. – continuei – Vou deixar meu livro na casa de seus pais.

— _E qual o motivo disso?_

— Se você agir como da última vez, vou tentar matar você e lá se vai minha chance de ter meu livro autografado. Isso vai valorizar minha edição de colecionador em pelo menos um milhar de ienes.

— _Estou chamando uma interesseira para sair._ – ele resmungou.

— Minhas condições ainda não acabaram. Você também vai ter que responder algumas perguntas sobre seus livros.

— _Não me agrada sair com alguém para falar do meu trabalho._

— Podemos fazer isso por telefone! – disse, sem me dar por vencida. – Você tem meu número e agora eu tenho o seu.

— _Aceito as condições... Daqui a dez dias, então?_ – ele falou depois de um suspiro. Devia achar tudo uma bobagem.

— Pode ser.

— _Prefere jantar em algum lugar em especial?_

— Sim. Aqui em casa. Eu cozinho. – Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ultrajada, completei: — Eu não cozinho mal!

— _Espero que não._

— E sendo aqui em casa, eu posso te expulsar quando eu quiser.

— _Sei... Você é um doce de pessoa. Então, pode fazer a primeira pergunta._

Deitei na cama e liguei o abajur. Lembrei do livro que eu havia deixado no sofá e perguntei:

— Os soldados Quin e Kiler do livro "Remanescentes"... Eles ficam vivos? O final foi tão vago quanto a eles. – perguntei, ansiosa.

— _Você é do tipo que gosta de antagonistas._

— São meu fraco. Agora responda logo.

— _O que você queria que acontecesse?_ – ele perguntou, parecendo entediado.

— Que eles ficassem vivos.

— _Então eles ficaram vivos._

— Ei!

Ouvi ele respirar fundo.

— _As pessoas tem a péssima mania de esquecer que eu escrevo ficção. Um desfecho não se torna mais real por que o autor do original disse que era assim. Então, se é apenas fantasia, você pode dar o final que quiser. Se quer que eles fiquem vivos, então eles ficarão vivos._

Eu fiquei calada por alguns instantes e depois sorri, por que fazia muito sentido. Não era perfeito, como se ele me dissesse que tinha um conto escondido à sete chaves onde conta o destino dos personagens, mas já fico satisfeita com esse argumento.

Agora eu finalmente via no boneco-de-neve um pouco do autor que eu admirava tanto.

Depois disso, uma hora se passou e eu esqueci por completo do namorado assistindo televisão na minha sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente! <strong>

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários que deixaram, e espero que gostem desse capítulo. :3**

**Essa fanfic tem cinco capítulos + epílogo. Então vai acabar rapidinho! *- - - ***

**Beijos da Ladie.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III — A garota, o autógrafo e a descoberta cruel**

Era muito difícil explicar o que tinha acontecido nos seis dias após Sesshoumaru ter me chamado para sair – exceto pelo óbvio de eu ainda estar muito surpresa com o fato.

Ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa acessível, pelo menos pelo que pude notar. Era irônico e não fingia gostar de algo apenas para agradar outra pessoa. Havia momentos em que ele simplesmente ignorava minhas perguntas e comentários, isso quando não respondia de forma grosseira. Que os bons deuses tivessem pena da humanidade, de tanto que esse homem se irritava fácil.

Só que, por incrível que pareça, eu achava lisonjeiro essa personalidade esquentada dele, porque significava que, no resto do tempo, eu o interessava o bastante para ele se esforçar em ser sociável. Eu pensava que esse tipo de gente rabugenta se resumia a existir nos filmes e nos livros, e, de repente, eu percebia que se sentir atraída por uma pessoa assim era na verdade cansativo e irritante. E, embora seja difícil admitir, era encantador também, já que essa faceta intragável acompanhava um caráter sólido – eu me via comparando-o com Kouga sem perceber mais vezes do que eu achava ser saudável.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de me chamar para sair, os telefonemas vieram acompanhados de mensagens de textos. Eu me sentia meio que uma adolescente novamente. As perguntas sobre os livros foram se tornando menos frequentes, e eu acabei por iniciar um jogo estranho onde eu perguntava sobre assuntos aleatórios apenas para me divertir com as respostas:

_e se ñ existissem mais economistas no mundo?, _tinha sido a mensagem que eu havia mandado há pouco mais de seis horas. O fato de não ter respondido significava que ele achava que a pergunta não tinha relevância alguma. Ele agia de modo muito previsível e eu sentia um prazer quase infantil por isso.

Só que não apenas de mensagens com homens inteligentes vive uma mulher, então eu tinha que trabalhar. Eu estava de pé diante de vários protótipos de marketing visual impresso suspensos em cavaletes, que eram as ideias de novos anúncios de uma empresa alimentícia, quando meu celular vibrou, anunciando o recebimento de uma nova mensagem:

_Eu realmente preciso responder a isso? Não basta ter passado a madrugada inteira tentando explicar porque clipes de papel são importantes para a evolução da humanidade? _

Sesshoumaru Taisho era um maldito que escrevia tudo certinho, como se reduzir alguma palavra ou deixar de colocar um acento corretamente lhe causasse dor.

_ah sim precisa, até pq o q vc chama de "explicar" n vdd foi um monólogo de 3 horas sobre os sintomas de ser adulto_

_E por quê?, _ele respondeu.

_pq você quer jantar comigo_

_Estou quase revogando esse meu _querer_. _

_ñ adianta, meu senhor. responda q 1 das coisas q minha mãe me ensinou foi a de ñ sair com gente q ñ conheço_

_Mas você já me conhece._

_há menos de 7 dias_, respondi, com certo desdém. Só que ele estava certo. Eu o conhecia tão bem que chegava a ser assustador.

A resposta demorou um pouco, mas finalmente veio:

_É aí onde você se engana, você me conhece desde os dezesseis anos. Sabe tudo sobre minha mente, sobre minhas crenças. Eu não sou intermediário, eu sou o criador dos livros que você ama. _

Era verdade, às vezes me esquecia completamente disso. Os livros dele me encantavam há oito anos. E... se eu seguisse essa linha de raciocínio... era apaixonada por ele há pelo menos cinco. Talvez fosse isso que me incomodava mais em tudo aquilo. Eu amava o que ele escrevia ou ele? Era possível amar alguém de quem eu não lembrava o rosto, mas lembrava de suas palavras com tanta perfeição? Era possível separar o homem de seus livros?

Diante da minha demora para responder, Sesshoumaru mandou a seguinte mensagem:

_Se você fosse um dos meus personagens, qual seria?_

Essa pergunta eu respondi sem hesitar:

_Youko_

Ela era um yokai-raposa que tentava viver normalmente sua vida no século XXI, no qual as crenças nas lendas populares japonesas não eram tão mais fortes. Essa personagem era tudo o que eu queria ser quando fosse adulta (foi o primeiro livro que eu li dele): forte, decidida, feminina e, infelizmente, controladora.

_Escolha interessante_., foi a resposta dele.

_diga-me Sesshoumaru Taisho e se vc fosse um personagem da série "Dragon Ball" qual você seria?_

Passaram-se vários minutos e ele não me respondeu. Havia decidido me ignorar mais uma vez. Fiquei encarando o celular até desistir e cair na risada, e foi nesse estado lastimável que minha assistente me encontrou.

— Senhorita Higurashi, você parece feliz. — ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto entrava segurando um pacote, o qual deixou em cima da minha mesa — Já faz algum tempo que a senhora parece se divertir com essas mensagens de celular.

Eu sorri para ela, colocando o celular na escrivaninha.

Ao abrir o pacote, encontrei nada menos que meu livro "Enclausurados", o qual eu havia deixado na casa dos pais de Sesshoumaru três dias atrás. O livro estava dentro de um saco plástico resistente, em que eu o havia colocado quando entreguei à madrasta de Sesshoumaru — era uma edição valiosa, tinha que ser protegida com carinho. Tirei o livro da embalagem e alisei a capa com devoção. Depois abri o livro e virei as páginas até achar o autógrafo que tinha sido objeto de barganha.

Na contracapa:

Tenho três manuscritos inéditos.

Estou aberto a negociações.

Sesshoumaru Taisho

— Céus, senhorita Higurashi, você está vermelha como uma pimenta! — exclamou minha assistente. Sim, estava. Eu sentia isso. Minhas orelhas estavam queimando e minhas mãos tremiam.

Peguei o celular e procurei o número do maldito na minha agenda.

— _Eu não vou responder, então nem adianta me ligar._ — ele anunciou sem se dignar a me cumprimentar.

— Acabei de receber o livro. Que... maldição... de... autógrafo foi esse?!

Ele riu do outro lado da linha. Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa. E de repente tive o pensamento absurdo que valia a pena ter minha edição de colecionador inutilizável para venda em troca de ouvir a risada dele. Minha assistente me olhou com interesse, já que provavelmente eu estava sorrindo como alguma idiota que tinha acabado de receber flores no dia dos namorados.

— Pensei que iria gostar. São três manuscritos muito bons... Um deles é o próximo livro que será lançado.

— Quer comprar minha alma?

_— Você já fez uma oferta anterior. Parece errado da minha parte recusá-la. _

Fiquei vermelha novamente.

— Muito bem, Sesshoumaru, já se divertiu às minhas custas. Estou desligando.

Terminei a ligação e suspirei. Minha assistente lançou um sorriso malicioso, quase cúmplice.

— Ele é bonito? — ela perguntou.

— Não. — respondi com outro suspiro — Na verdade, ele tem uma aparência bem estranha, mas é a última coisa com a qual estou me preocupando nesse momento.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, parecendo pensativa. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que a vida amorosa dela se resume a saber sobre a _minha vida amorosa. _E pensar nisso me fez perceber que eu iria para o inferno por ficar flertando tão descaradamente com outro homem que não era meu namorado.

De repente uma onda de culpa me assolou. Eu tinha um namorado. E nos últimos seis dias eu não fui exatamente uma companheira carinhosa. Muito pelo contrário, fui ausente, arredia e nada apaixonada. Eu estava evitando pensar no assunto ultimamente, mas agora que isso finalmente tomava a minha mente, eu percebo que já tinha tomado uma decisão sobre o que fazer: iria terminar com o Kouga o quanto antes. Não era justo com ele e não era justo comigo, pois eu realmente não conseguiria conviver comigo mesma depois de fazer algo tão ultrajante como trair alguém com quem eu estivesse. Eu simplesmente não consigo ser esse tipo de pessoa.

Alguém bateu na porta e anunciei que poderia entrar. Ueda Hitoshi, o presidente da companhia Akatoki, surgiu. Eu imediatamente fiquei empertigada. O homem era um gênio na minha área e se eu cheguei onde estou hoje, foi por causa dos conselhos e do auxílio dele.

— Chegou a resposta da Phit's. — ele comunicou calmamente. Eu fiquei nervosa e apertei as mãos. Phit's era uma das marcas de cosméticos mais famosas do leste asiático, e a Akatoki havia escolhido a minha equipe para criar a campanha que a companhia apresentaria à Phit's.

Eu sabia muito bem que a proposta da Akatoki competiria com outras quinze, de outras companhias, e temi que Ueda houvesse se precipitado por ter colocado uma novata como eu como responsável pela campanha.

— Eles escolheram nossa proposta. — Ueda disse, sorrindo animado. Meu coração começou a martelar dentro do peito — Parabéns, Kagome! Você e sua equipe fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Semana que vem vamos conversar sobre aquela vaga à Associado Sênior.

Ueda apertou minha mão e eu me mantive sorrindo com alegria até que ele acenasse e saísse. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu comecei a dar pulinhos e gritinhos abafados, sentindo-me, nesse momento, mais adolescente do que nunca. Eu estava apaixonada e tinha conseguido uma vitória no trabalho. Simplesmente não havia outra forma de descrever felicidade.

Apesar da minha recente decisão, eu sabia que tinha que contar à Kouga sobre o fato de a nossa campanha ter sido escolhida – ele tinha sido o responsável pela parte gráfica. Peguei meu sobretudo e meu celular, e saí da minha sala até a dele, onde a assistente me contou que ele tinha ido mais cedo para casa. Resolvi que precisava contar pessoalmente – até porque deveria aproveitar a oportunidade para terminar o nosso relacionamento, por mais que cruel que pudesse parecer fazer isso acompanhada de uma boa notícia.

Pela primeira vez em um ano, eu entrei no meu carro e não me xinguei mentalmente por tê-lo comprado, empenhando ¼ do meu salário todo mês. Segui até o apartamento de Kouga, estacionei, cumprimentei o porteiro, entrei no elevador e esperei pacientemente que subisse até chegar ao andar. Parei diante da porta e bati uma vez, sem resposta. Na quarta vez, resolvi usar a chave extra que ele deixava em cima do arco. Se ele não estivesse em casa, eu deixaria um recado.

Só que... bem... ele estava. Mais necessariamente no sofá, entre as pernas de uma loira.

Apesar da fama de Kouga, eu jamais pensei que ele poderia ser tão baixo a ponto de trair a namorada.

Eu me encostei ao batente da porta, ciente de que eles ainda não haviam me visto. O que eu faria? O que uma mulher faria numa situação daquelas? Melhor... O que _eu_ faria, se pudesse pensar racionalmente?

Eu tinha duas opções... Ou saía e fingia que nunca tinha visto aquilo ou me fazia notar e enfrentaria a situação. Nunca fui covarde, então sair e fingir que não tinha visto nada estava fora de cogitação. Mas ficar e bancar a namorada traída também não parecia fazer o meu tipo.

Enquanto eu permanecia parada, chocada demais com o que via e com os meus pensamentos, em meio às frases obscenas que os dois deixavam escapar durante o ato, o meu celular tocou. Kouga parou o que fazia e me encarou. A expressão horrorizada dele foi impagável.

Encarei Kouga, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso do sobretudo. Olhei a tela e teria sorrido ao ver o "Boneco-de-neve", se não estivesse numa situação tão desconcertante. Usei cada grama de minha força de vontade para manter a expressão indecifrável, enquanto colocava o telefone no ouvido. Já que bancar a ofendida não era do meu gosto, então eu também não faria questão de demonstrar qualquer coisa.

— Oi, Sesshoumaru. — os olhos de Kouga se estreitaram quando eu disse isso. Será que ele perceberia de quem eu estava falando?

— _Por que todas as nossas conversas parecem sempre terminar falando de animes? _— ele parecia tão irritado ao perguntar isso que eu quase engasguei. Sim, eu ri, embora fosse um riso estranho, ainda mais considerando que o meu _namorado_ ainda estava entre as pernas de alguém.

— Eu não sei, acho que a culpa é sua. — respondi — Você podia ter me respondido por mensagem de texto.

— _Não conseguiria expressar minha indignação por mensagem de texto. _

— Sei... Já que estamos conversando, me responde uma coisa... O que a Youko faria se por acaso ela pegasse o namorado dela traindo-a?

Com isso, Kouga finalmente pareceu voltar a si e se levantou, pegando a calça no chão e usando-a para se cobrir, aproximando-se de mim logo em seguida.

— Kagome... — começou.

Ergui a mão, mandando que ele parasse. De forma teatral, disse:

— Espere um pouco, Kouga, não está vendo que estou ao telefone? — Kouga ficou me encarando, sem acreditar. Tenho certeza que eu estava agindo como ele nunca acreditara que uma mulher agiria numa situação parecida.

— _O que você queria que acontecesse? _— Sesshoumaru começou, mas eu o interrompi:

— Não faça joguinhos, Sesshoumaru. Por favor, apenas responda. — acho que algo em minha voz denunciou que eu não estava realmente bem ou talvez ele fosse esperto demais, e eu tivesse sido muito óbvia, pois ele disse:

— _O que está acontecendo, Kagome?_

— Responda. — pedi.

Sesshoumaru suspirou do outro lado.

— _Para começo de conversa, eu nunca deixaria que alguém a traísse... Eu amo a Youko mais do que qualquer outro personagem._

Aquilo fez meu coração disparar no peito e eu me vi esboçando um sorriso.

— Mas se por acaso acontecesse... — instiguei.

— _Ela ergueria a cabeça e seguiria em frente. Ela sabe que é poderosa e seu amor-próprio lhe diria não valer a pena perder um segundo a mais do que o necessário com alguém assim._

— Como eu imaginava.

Dessa vez meu sorriso foi amplo e caloroso. Kouga tentou se aproximar novamente, mas eu girei nos calcanhares e me afastei pelo corredor.

— _Só para lembrar, eu ainda não sei o seu endereço._ — Sesshoumaru disse.

Fingindo que Kouga não estava no meu encalço, eu disse:

— Depois envio meu endereço por e-mail, Sesshoumaru. E se eu realmente vou fazer o jantar, então você vai ter que levar algum vinho caro.

— _O autógrafo não foi suficiente?_

— Nem perto disso. Te vejo daqui a quatro dias. — desliguei o telefone e apertei o botão do elevador. Antes que ele chegasse, no entanto, Kouga segurou meu braço.

— Com quem você estava falando? — ele rosnou, estreitando os olhos.

— Hum... Com Sesshoumaru Taisho, o escritor. Eu não te falei, mas eu o conheci pessoalmente há alguns dias. — O elevador chegou e eu entrei. — Ah, nós ganhamos a campanha da Phit's. A propósito, se não estiver claro, estou terminando com você, Kouga. Vejo você no trabalho.

As portas se fecharam. Eu me sentia muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Depois de muito tempo, aqui mais um capítulo! Anyway, tento postar o próximo em duas semanas, porque tem que revisar e reescrever algumas coisas.<strong>

**Perdoem a demora. **

**SANDERSON, AMO VOCÊ KIRIDO! **

**Beijos da Ladie. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV — A Garota e os sentimentos dela pelo Boneco-de-Neve**

_Estou à porta._

_ahn... tá, ok... tm uma chave embaixo do extinto de incêndio_

_Tem certeza que é inteligente me dizer onde você esconde a chave da sua casa?!_

_sabe o q não é nada inteligente nesse momento, Sesshoumaru? existir_

As coisas simplesmente não podiam dar mais errado. Depois de passar um dia inteiro de cão no trabalho, de ter que ignorar as mil tentativas de Kouga para conversar comigo, ainda vinham os meus dotes culinários, que estavam com saldo negativo.

Eu sabia que Sesshoumaru entraria a qualquer momento, mas eu realmente não conseguia deixar de encarar o meu carvão de pato ao molho de laranjas com expressão desolada. Se ao menos ele tivesse se salvado, o meu sorbet de limão (que, infelizmente, estava em estado líquido), meus cubos de queijo piaggi (estragado, porque esqueci fora da geladeira) e minha geleé au champagne (que tinha gosto de xarope) poderiam ser facilmente ignorados.

Acho que o problema está em fazer comida com nome difícil. Nome difícil sempre estraga tudo.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse deprimida com a ideia de se encontrar comigo, mas já posso ver que o motivo é um pouco diferente. Eu tenho _quase certeza_ que você disse que cozinhava bem. — soou a voz de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-me erguer o olhar.

Nossa.

Por um momento, eu perdi o fôlego. O homem à minha frente era simplesmente _muito_ diferente do que eu tinha imaginado — tirando os olhos dourados, a altura e os cabelos prateados, o conjunto em geral não se parecia em nada com um boneco-de-neve ridículo. Como eu pude estar tão mal a ponto de olhar para um homem como esse e me convencer de que ele era feio?!

— Imagino que você tenha me aprovado. — foi o comentário sarcástico.

Pigarrei e calei a confirmação obstinada.

— Quase não o reconheci sem a camisa com o boneco-de-neve. — lancei um olhar teatralmente avaliativo para a calça e camisa pretas que ele usava. Sim. AhmeuDeus, estava muito mais que aprovado.

Ele suspirou diante da meu comentário irônico e se aproximou, colocando uma garrafa de vinho em cima do balcão.

— Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. — ele disse, apoiando as duas mãos no balcão e me encarando. Sem perceber, eu o estava encarando de volta, fascinada com os olhos dele; não me lembro de alguma vez ter visto aquela cor — Primeiro: a camisa com o boneco-de-neve foi um presente da minha madrasta e fui obrigado a usá-la pelo meu pai, que ameaçou interferir em um dos litígios em que estou atuando no momento. Segundo: isso talvez tenha influenciado o meu humor naquele dia, então espero que não tenha deixado alguma má impressão irreparável. Terceiro: eu talvez tenha pedido o seu número para a sua mãe, mas isso era um segredo.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Você não fez isso!

— Estava entediado.

— E o seu exemplo de programa perfeito é arranjar uma velha casamenteira para lhe torrar a paciência?

— É claro que eu preferia um jantar decente, mas... — Então ele se sentou em um dos bancos que ficavam ao lado do balcão e olhou o meu projeto de jantar com expressão de desprezo, embora a expressão tenha se suavizado consideravelmente quando me olhou dos pés à… bem, até onde dava para ver; o que era uma sorte, porque meu elegante vestido preto estava acompanhado dos meus lindos pés descalços (em caso de dúvida, a parte do lindo é meio que uma mentira).

— Pode rir à vontade... — acusei, enrolando meus cabelos em um coque e tentando parecer decente — Mas lembre-se que a casa é minha, o que inclui minha geladeira, e nada do que houver nela servirá para alimentar convidados engraçadinhos.

Ele tirou um celular do bolso da calça.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Salvando a noite. — foi a resposta que ele deu, logo antes de encostar o aparelho contra o ouvido — Boa noite... Não, estou ligando para relatar um incêndio... — Estreitei os olhos, enquanto Sesshoumaru revirava os dele. — Sim, estou sendo irônico...

— Mas o que...

Ele ergueu um dedo, fazendo com que eu silenciasse.

— Uma pizza grande à moda da casa.

Ele estava pedindo comida?!

— O endereço é... — então ele me encarou, esperando que lhe lembrasse os dados. Falei a contragosto, enquanto ele repetia para quem estivesse do outro lado da linha e finalizava o pedido.

Ele desligou e nos encaramos por algum tempo.

— Você acha que eu me vesti assim para comer pizza? — perguntei, apontando petulantemente para o meu vestido.

— Melhor do que se vestir assim para não comer coisa alguma. — Então ele cruzou os braços e se recostou contra o banco mais uma vez — Então... O que faremos?

— Como você pode ver, não há nada que eu possa dar para você comer enquanto espera sua pizza. — Percebi que os cantos da boca dele se ergueram um pouco, no que parecia o prelúdio de um sorriso malicioso e então ruborizei ao repetir mentalmente a frase que eu tinha acabado de dizer até achar o que poderia ter causado aquela reação. Estreitei os olhos para ele, tentando me recuperar. — Você na verdade é um doente…

— Eu acredito que as pessoas sempre enxergam com mais facilidade no próximo os defeitos que possuem, logo...

— Logo eu sou uma doente também. — completei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Então não resisti e sorri. — Vamos para a sala, então... Pessoas como eu tem seu próprio estoque de material doente para esse tipo de ocasião.

* * *

><p>— Com certeza, não é uma história especialmente bem amarrada. — foi o comentário analítico de Sesshoumaru.<p>

— Você é um chato. — resmunguei. A pizza tinha chegado, então estávamos há duas horas sentados no chão da minha sala, comendo, tomando vinho e jogando. — Foi um amigo meu que criou esse jogo... Prometi que faria uma campanha para divulgá-lo, mas ele não tem dinheiro, então tenho que pensar em alternativas baratas de marketing... Não, seu idiota! Por que você está esfaqueando o mordomo?!

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

— Eu também sei! Está esfaqueando o mordomo na frente da polícia!

— Nesse tipo de história, o assassino é sempre o mais óbvio ou o menos óbvio. O resto do enredo não passa de tentativas de fazer o espectador acreditar que podem ser outros personagens.

— E o que isso tem a ver?! — questionei.

— Se é o mais óbvio, então, pela lógica, o assassino é o mordomo.

— Sei, mas e se for o menos óbvio?

— Então o assassino em série sou eu.

No exato momento em que ele dizia isso, a tela ficou preta e o personagem principal acordou em uma cela de interrogatório, uma risada é ouvida e a câmera se move, saindo da primeira pessoa e tornando-se terceira pessoa. A câmera fica focada no personagem principal, que tinha sido batizado por Sesshoumaru com o nome de Poe, enquanto o policial fala sobre as provas coletadas que indicavam que o personagem principal era o assassino em série que vinha matando hóspedes de um hotel. _Poe_ parece não entender, a câmera se move e para diante do espelho, de onde dá para ver um vulto assustador encarando de volta, com um sorriso demoníaco desenhado no rosto. A tela escurece, ficando apenas o sorriso. Os créditos sobem e uma música assustadora começa a tocar.

Encarei Sesshoumaru, assustada, se bem que não sei se pelo final do jogo ou se por ele ter sacado o enredo tão facilmente.

— Como você sabia?

— Esse tipo de coisa é tão fácil quanto respirar para mim. — ele recostou-se contra o sofá, passando o controle para mim. Para me manter ocupada, eu me inclinei na direção da minha estante para procurar algum jogo bobo. — Já tem alguma ideia para promover o jogo?

— Ahn... Depois de ver esse final, acho que fica mais fácil pensar em algo. Um vídeo viral, provavelmente. — respondi, enquanto separava os jogos que me interessavam.

— Algumas montagens benfeitas, um narrador onisciente, alguns vídeos caseiros e um bom enredo dão conta do recado. — ele comentou. Virei o rosto para ele, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Ele me encarou de volta. — Está achando mesmo que vou ajudar você?

— Por favor?

— Não.

— Faço o que você quiser. — prometi, juntando as mãos e implorando teatralmente.

— Isso tem possibilidades.

Dessa vez eu tive que ruborizar.

— Você é mesmo um pervertido. — resmunguei, voltando a observar os jogos e tentando não parecer uma menina de dezesseis anos que não faz ideia de como reagir a uma investida maliciosa.

Tive a impressão que ele riu baixinho, mas não olhei para confirmar.

— Dê-me papel e uma caneta e vamos ver o que consigo fazer. — ele disse após algum tempo, em tom de voz calmo.

Mordi o lábio inferior para não sorrir de imediato, mas foi impossível segurá-lo por muito tempo. Levantei-me enquanto sussurrava um animado:

— Volto em um segundo.

A próxima hora foi gasta com Sesshoumaru escrevendo garranchos em uma folha de papel e comigo tentando decifrar os hieróglifos que ele chamava de letras. Ele rosnava baixinho toda vez que eu resmungava sobre a ilegibilidade dos rascunhos, e isso me incentivava a irritá-lo mais.

Depois de algum tempo, eu desisti de atrapalhá-lo e apenas fiquei observando enquanto ele trabalhava. Vez ou outra, eu me dirigia à cozinha para abastecer nossas taças, e voltava em silêncio, para não perturbá-lo.

Eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele.

Isso soou ligeiramente brusco, mas não foi. Cada parte de mim está pronta para aceitar o que sinto, e o fato de eu não ter medo de admitir isso para mim mesma era o prelúdio de que, se eu não tomasse cuidado, aquela forte inclinação se tornaria amor. E eu não me importo. E eu quero que se torne. E não tenho medo de que ele me rejeite.

Basicamente, eu tenho a inteligência emocional de um peixinho dourado.

Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente terminou, eu tinha caído no sono, com a cabeça apoiada no assento do sofá.

— É melhor que eu vá. Tranco a porta e guardo a chave reserva embaixo do extintor. — ele disse, enquanto me tocava no ombro de leve, para que eu acordasse apenas o suficiente para entender o que ele dizia.

Segurei a camisa dele quando ele fez menção de se levantar, impedindo-o.

— Desculpe... — sussurrei, tentando soar o mais desperta quanto era possível — Foi um dia cheio e acho que subestimei o cansaço... Mas eu não quero que você vá embora...

— Esse sofá não é grande o suficiente para que eu consiga dormir confortavelmente nele, Kagome.

— Minha cama é. — respondi. Não ruborizei dessa vez. Sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo. Sesshoumaru me encarou de volta por algum tempo, sem esboçar reação.

— Eu não te perguntei, mas... o que aconteceu com o namorado da Youko? — ele questionou. Era válido da parte dele perguntar sobre o meu namorado, mas isso não impediu que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Não parecia a coisa certa a se falar naquele momento.

Sentei corretamente no meu lugar.

— Ela terminou com ele, apesar de ele continuar insistindo para que ela revogue essa decisão, ao ponto de ser inconveniente, na verdade. Talvez a Youko peça para que algum amigo jogue o ex dela de alguma sacada. — brinquei, e então percebi como o que eu tinha dito poderia ser interpretada como uma indireta. Tentei explicar, embora com certeza fosse uma péssima ideia — Isso é uma brincadeira, claro. Eu... Eu não estou insinuando que preciso que alguém intervenha na situação…

— Não imaginei que estivesse insinuando. — ele respondeu imediatamente — Não há como eu olhar para você e imaginar que não é capaz de se proteger sozinha.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu estava acostumada com homens que acreditavam serem sábios, fortes ou inteligentes demais para simplesmente deixar que eu lidasse com os meus problemas. Com aquela única frase, ele fez com que eu percebesse como eu sempre havia odiado isso. Que em todos os meus relacionamentos, eu não conseguia me sentir satisfeita, apenas porque insistia em ficar com pessoas que em algum momento achariam que tinham o direito de controlar a minha vida.

Nesse momento, tudo o que fazia de mim quem eu era ansiava por Sesshoumaru, como se de alguma forma minha existência vibrasse em ressonância a um som que possuísse a frequência correta. E esse som partia dele.

Deixei que a confissão escapasse, em tom que poderia ser confundido com brincadeira, mas não deixava de ser honesto:

— Nesse momento, o que eu mais quero é beijar você, Sesshoumaru. Só que eu aind...

Parei de falar ao vê-lo se movimentando na minha direção e ele me calou com um beijo. Deixei que minhas palavras morressem em minha garganta. Talvez fosse a mistura do vinho ou do cansaço, ou simplesmente uma resposta ao que eu vinha descobrindo que sentia por ele, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar como aquilo era _certo_, como era _incrível_ e como eu queria sentir para sempre aquele sentimento de felicidade.

Com aquele beijo, eu percebi que finalmente tinha encontrado algo que eu jamais estaria pronta para perder.

Levei minhas mãos à nuca dele e o puxei para mais perto, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele, quando um de seus braços abraçaram a minha cintura. Depois de algum tempo, quando o beijo perdeu a intensidade, eu me afastei e sorri, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Sesshoumaru... — sussurrei — Aqueles manuscritos ainda estão disponíveis?

Antes de voltar a me beijar, ele respondeu baixinho:

— Mais do que nunca.

* * *

><p>AEW<p>

FINALMENTE

O FINAL

AHAHAHAHAHAHA

CHUPA UNIVERSO

Eu decidi reescrever o final completamente, então quem leio no Need for Fic, só lamento, vai ter que ler de novo. Então mil beijos.

Só posso pedir desculpa por demorar tanto para postar, mas finalmente está finalizada.

AHA

Tem um epílogo que eu pretendo postar em alguns dias.

No mais, se quiserem ler mais histórias Sesshoumaru e Kagome, segue as indicações:

Senhor do Norte

Personagem Fictício

O Virgem de Dezessete Anos

Paletós para Sesshoumaru

Até o epílogo,

Beijos da Ladie.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Minha mãe não era católica; nem os amigos dela. Ainda assim, comemorávamos coisas como o Natal, a Páscoa e o Ano Novo Cristão. Incoerente? Talvez. Mas o péssimo gosto de minha mãe dizia que ela não poderia perder oportunidades tão gloriosas de juntar todos os amigos e pregar a comunhão. E, é claro, arranjar um namorado para a filha solteira.

Mais uma vez... eu não estava realmente solteira. Mas eu temia qual a reação que ela teria caso eu dissesse: "Não precisa me apresentar a esse homem que você acha perfeito para mim, mãe, por que eu estou morta de apaixonada por Sesshoumaru Taisho. Lembra dele? Aquele cara que você me apresentou da última vez. Sabe... Aquele para quem você falou aquelas barbaridades sobre ser 'escrava sexual'. Se eu virei escrava dele? Mãe... A senhora não vai querer saber".

A propósito, estamos na Páscoa. E eu estava de ressaca. De novo.

Dessa vez, juro que a culpa não foi minha. Sesshoumaru foi o culpado. Os amigos dele o forçaram a ir um bar (ele ficou zangado quando eu aleguei que ele não tinha amigos), e já que ele seria obrigado a sair, achou que era boa ideia me levar em um encontro na mesma oportunidade — ah, o que seriam das cajadadas sem os dois coelhos.

— Por que você sempre está doente quando vem nos visitar? — minha mãe perguntou, amargurada, como se o meu objetivo de vida fosse boicotar seu sonho de ter doze netos.

Dei de ombros e entrei na casa.

— Venha, quero te apresentar a alguém. — Olhei em volta, procurando meu namorado, meu irmão ou meu pai. Qualquer um serviria. Ninguém surgiu. Minha mãe me arrastou até um cara baixinho de cabelos escuros, mal havia me aproximado, e ele já estava sorrindo como bobo para mim— Oi, Sasoki, essa é minha filha, Kagome, aquela de quem te falei.

Ele segurou minha mão e ergueu até os lábios. Eu simplesmente odeio que façam isso. É o tipo de coisa que só completos babacas fazem.

— Ela me disse que você é solteira, Kagome, e simplesmente não consigo acreditar. — o desgraçado disse, numa tentativa de flerte. Como eu posso dizer educadamente que _não está _funcionando?

— Deve ser porque ela não é solteira. — A voz do meu namorado soou atrás de mim, enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura com um dos braços — Kagome, pensei que você já tivesse falado para sua mãe que estávamos namorando.

Claro que você sabia que não, maldito!

Olhei de relance para minha mãe, que parecia estar à beira de um ataque de pânico. Como ela não disse nada, apenas saiu puxando o meu novo-ex-pretendente para longe de mim, resmungando que deveria querer privacidade com o meu namorado.

Gente... Como ela aceitou rapidamente a situação. Devia ter arranjado um namorado decente há mais tempo!

— Sua mãe queria que você namorasse aquele lixo? — Sesshoumaru resmungou revoltado. Sorri. Então eu me voltei e olhei para ele. Não conseguia ver nada além do coelho da páscoa bordado na camisa dele. O quê?!

Tentei impedir o riso, mas foi incontrolável. Ele me olhou com uma expressão zangada.

— Deus... Sua madrasta odeia você! — exclamei, rindo.

— Nem tanto. Devia ver o que ela fez com o filho dela. — Ele apontou para a janela — Meu meio-irmão está lá fora, brincando com as crianças, vestido de coelho.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Sua família é pior que a minha. — constatei.

— Ah, sim... Obrigado por dizer isso. — ele resmungou e se inclinou na minha direção, beijando-me. Eu deveria me sentir envergonhada de ele estar me beijando na frente da minha família, só que eu simplesmente amava demais ser beijada por ele para ser capaz de reclamar.

Ouvi meu pai gritar um "o que isso significa?!" do canto da sala, mas minha mãe o impediu de se aproximar de nós e fazer uma cena.

Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Obrigada, mamãe.

* * *

><p>Como sou dessas que surta, tá aí o Epílogo.<p>

UHAUHAUAUHA COM DIREITO A LICENÇA POÉTICA DOS EXCERTOS DO IGOR RAMOS (Aka Rasemifrag)

Espero que tenham gostado da história. Ai lembrei ontem que Mary e eu temos uma fic chamada Como Seduzir um Ranzinza, Sesshome, que é meio que a mistura dessa fic com Personagem Fictício, então vou ver se posto aqui depois.

Mamãe ama vocês.

Beijos da Ladie


End file.
